


Flour-y Kisses

by haellochan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 19:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haellochan/pseuds/haellochan
Summary: After weeks of searching for someone to help out in your bakery, your brother finally contacts you saying that he found someone that would be interested in working for you.





	Flour-y Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> this was a part of my love lyrics drabble series on tumblr!

Running a bakery was hard, especially when you’re just starting out and you barely have any help aside from your little brother, Jeno, who stopped by on the weekends to help out. At this point, you were getting desperate for help and you’d informed your brother of this, to which he had responded with a joking “Not my problem!” before he told you that he’d keep an eye out for anyone who would be interested in working for you. You’d put up a ‘Now Hiring!’ sign in the window of your little shop, paid for an ad in your local newspaper, and even asked the people who had become regulars in your bakery to let anyone who might be looking for a job know that you were hiring.

Nothing.

Not one person had applied, or even shown interest. Well, that was the case until Jeno had messaged you saying that a friend of his named Doyoung would be stopping by to apply for a job - you’d practically jumped for joy at the news - and he sent a picture of the male in question so you’d know who to expect. You thought he was cute, but you shook your head and scolded yourself. He was a potential employee, you can't let yourself think about him like that!

It was only an hour after that when Doyoung walked through the door, causing the bell above it to ring, and approached the counter. Unfortunately, you were trying your best to mix up a new batch of brownies and you weren't able to go speak to him at the moment; you didn't even _know_ that it was him.

“I’ll be with you in just a moment!” You called, now hurrying your movements and finishing up with your task, carefully pouring the mixture into a large baking pan and placing it into the oven. You set the timer and quickly made your way to the sink to wash your hands.

Soon afterward, you exited the kitchen with a smile, pausing for a few seconds when you saw him leaning against the counter. “Oh! You must be Doyoung!” He’d raised an eyebrow as if to ask how you knew his name, and you were quick to add on, “Jeno let me know you were coming.”

“Ah, I see,” He stood up straight and nodded his head in greeting, “Yes, I’m Doyoung. You already know why I’m here, so… Do you have any applications for me to fill out?”

You raised a finger to tell him to wait, then walked over to the cash register. Underneath it was a set of drawers, one of which held the blank applications as well as a few pens (a few of which had dried out, mainly because the cap had been left off of them). You pulled out one of the papers and shut the drawer, returning to Doyoung and holding it out. “Do you want a pen, or…?”

“No, I have one already! Mind if I sit over there while I fill it out?” He pointed over at a small table near the front window.

“Not at all, go ahead!” As soon as you spoke, he nodded and went over to the table. You let him know that you’d be in the kitchen before you took your leave.

Not even 20 minutes later, you’d taken out the brownies and set them to cool as well as started decorating the batch of sugar cookies you’d baked earlier that morning, and Doyoung had set one foot in the kitchen (not daring to go in any further, for fear that he’d get in trouble) and cleared his throat to get your attention. You looked up from the cookies and looked over at him.

“I finished the application. Do you want it now, or should I leave it somewhere for you to look at later?” He questioned, holding up the paper in question along with a small folder that presumably was his resume.

“Uh…” You glanced down at your hands which had gotten messy with icing before looking back at him, “Can you leave it over there? I’m kind of… Not in a good state to take it right now.”

He chuckled, glancing at your hands as well before placing it down on the empty counterspace near the door. “Well, I’ll be going - By the way, you have some icing on your cheek.” He tapped his own cheek in the place where you had icing, then turned and left, calling out a goodbye shortly before you heard the bell above the door ring again, signalling that he had left the building.

A soft blush appeared on your face at the embarrassment, but you shook your head and returned to icing the cookies.

After you had closed up for the day, happy with everything that had been sold that day but tired from the lack of rest you had gotten, you washed up and grabbed the papers Doyoung had left in the kitchen for you before leaving for home. You’d read through his application and simply glanced at his resume (you honestly didn't think you needed to look at it, most of the information you needed was in the application itself) after you arrived at your home, and texted Jeno.

 ** _YOU_** _:_ _Doyoung seems nice_

 **_JENO_ ** _: and by nice u mean … ?_

 **_YOU_ ** _: I mean NICE you dummy_

 **_YOU_ ** _: I just read through his application and wow he seems overqualified for this job why would he want to work at my bakery_

 **_JENO_ ** _: how’s he overqualified?? he's really not + he’s still in college smh_

 **_YOU_ ** _: he just… seems like it shut up_

 **_YOU_ ** _: anyways you already know I’m gonna hire him lmao_

 **_JENO_ ** _: as expected_

 **_JENO_ ** _: anyways what’d u think of him outside of all that ;))_

 **_YOU_ ** _: ...I just said he seems nice, what more do you want_

Jeno hadn't responded, leaving you to huff and look back at the application. Should you call him now to let him know he got the position, or should you wait until morning? It wasn't _too_ late in the night, it was only 7PM, so you decided to call and let him know he can start whenever he’d like.

The next morning, Doyoung walked in the door of your bakery to start his first day. You gave him an apron (the only ‘uniform’ your bakery had) and his nametag, as well as a quick run-down of what he’d be doing.

For his first week, you decided it’d be best if he work at the front counter while you worked in the kitchen. You’d show him the recipes that you had on he menu when business was slow and he’d attempt to help out in the kitchen for a while before a customer would come in and he had to go back out front.

A month and a half later, you’d gained two more employees (one named Taeyong, a nice guy who always greeted the customers when they came in, and one named Donghyuck who _insisted_ he was friends with Jeno but your brother had refused to confirm that) and Doyoung had graduated from working the cash register to helping you more often in the kitchen, he even helped you come up with a few new sweets to add to the menu. At this point, you felt that you and Doyoung could be considered as friends rather than just coworkers (or, technically employer and employee), the two of you frequently having conversations over text late at night or even meeting up on days when the bakery was closed to have coffee. Jeno often teased you about that, claiming you were getting a bit ‘ _friendly_ ’ with the man, even going as far as to tell you Doyoung had been flirting with you for a while now.

The more you thought about it, the more it made sense that he had. The lingering touches, the amount of times you’d caught him staring at you, even the times where he would wipe icing on your face when the two of you were decorating cookies for the next day. Had he been flirting with you? You’d certainly given up on trying not to think of him in a less than professional way, and had outright flirted with him a few times (you weren't sure if he’d noticed your flirting, he never really reacted).

The answer to your question came one night when Doyoung had stayed past the time his shift ended to help you close up

“Hey, Doyoung, could you pass me the flour?” You questioned, turning your head to look at him as you spoke only to come face to face with a bag of flour. You gasped and moved back a little, earning a chuckle from the male. “I could have gone without _kissing_ the flour, but okay… That was gross,” You spoke, taking the bag, “Thank you, Doyoungie~”

“You’re welcome, [Y/N]~” He replied with a grin, turning back to what he had been doing before. It was silent between the two of you after that, the only sound being the scraping that came from you mixing ingredients together.

It was only after you’d put the tray of cookie dough in the oven when either of you spoke. You’d turned away from the oven and found yourself face-to-face with Doyoung, to which you blinked in surprise and gave him a confused look.

“So, you mentioned earlier that kissing the flour was gross… Forgive me if this is too personal of a question, but have you ever kissed an actual person?”

That was a rather forward question, you thought.

“Well, no…” You admitted, looking away from his face as a blush took over your features.

He’d moved slightly closer to you, tilting his head. “Would… Would you mind if _I_ kissed you?”

That question caused your eyes to widen as you looked back at him, catching the nervous expression he wore. You must have taken too long to answer, because he went to step back and opened his mouth to say something. “No! I mean… No, I wouldn't mind…” You cut him off before he could speak again.

He moved closer to you once more, a soft look on his face. “Let me show you how a kiss should taste.” He whispered, closing the gap between you and capturing your lips with his. Your eyes fluttered closed as you returned the kiss. Only seconds later, he pulled away to look at you. “Was that okay?” He asked shyly, making you nod and giggle at his shyness.

“I mean, the only thing I have to compare it to is that bag of flour, so I’d say it was okay.”

He grinned at your response, pecking you on the lips before stepping back, his hand finding yours. “So, [Y/N], how would you like to go on a proper date this weekend?”

“That would be lovely, Doyoung.

* * *

 **_JENO_ ** _: ur welcome for the boyfriend_

 **_YOU_ ** _: go away Jeno you didn't do anything_

 **_JENO_ ** _: what do u mEAN i didnt do anything?? i talked him into working for you!!!_

 **_YOU_ ** _: smh that doesn’t mean you helped us get together_

 **_JENO_ ** _: …….._

 **_JENO_ ** _: had it not been for the laws of this land (+ the fact that ur one of my friends’ partners now), i would have slaughtered u_


End file.
